Scrapyard
Scrapyard is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview Scrapyard is an airplane scrapyard with many airplane parts scattered around. It is a moderately linear map, similar to Highrise in some aspects, but is much smaller. Game modes such as Ground War, Domination and Hardcore Headquarters are highly chaotic; the size of the map combined with a high number of players or highly-damaging weapons means there is constant action. The plane carcasses offer limited cover, and provide camping areas for players, however constantly killing enemies from inside the planes cause enemies to begin to use explosives or use FMJ to shoot through the weak metal walls, for a revenge kill. Spawn Trapping is ultimately useless, unless with an experienced full team of 6 or 9 players, as the map is very small, and players moving into spawns is very common. Tactics Gameplay Given that most of the map is close-quarters, many players tend to use SMGs, however, at times combat is at longer ranges where these players find themselves outclassed by Assault Rifle users. Sniping is definitely a tactic to be avoided; given the quick spawn changes and high-powered weapons found in Modern Warfare 2, a sniper is at a huge disadvantage. The map also does not feature any decent sightlines where sniping is useful. However, many players like to camp atop the gantry in Warehouse 3, and snipe from there. However after one or two kills their position is more than likely given away, and enemies killed by a sniper here will likely try for a revenge kill either from below or from an explosive. If the enemy spawn is predictable, camping in an airplane body such as the one to the east of the blue plane, and looking down to the Power station and office area, a user of an assault rifle can rack up quick killstreaks. FMJ is one of the best attachments as every surface enemies can hide behind are easily penetrable. Because of the random spawning, players camping can easily be flanked. However, staying and patrolling one area can be particularly effective, for example the offices in the game mode Free For All. It is incredibly risky to walk into the middle of the map, and will almost certainly cause a quick death. Staying around the perimeter is generally advisable for most game modes, especially Team Deathmatch for flanking. Although it may seem less obvious, using UAVs on Scrapyard is wise as it gives a good idea to the team where the enemies are spawning, as it is usually very random. Predator Missiles or Airstrikes can take out large groups of enemies, as well as the Stealth Bomber, which can potentially wipe out an entire team if placed correctly. The Chopper Gunner is always useful, but is bad if short on time as it takes a long period of time to reach the map. Secret Areas There are two main "secret" areas, commonly known as glitches (even thought they aren't) on Scrapyard. The player is able to get on top of the 3 planes in the middle of the map from accessing the broken wing and climbing up and then jumping to the top. This can be used for some very quick kills but it would be advisable to not stay up there for awhile unless the player has a supportive team. Also, the player can get on top of the tail end of the plane by jumping up using the open windows. This is also an excellent place to set up a Sentry Gun. At Bomb Objective A, players can climb over several boxes, and by strafe-jumping can easily get onto a higher vantage point of which to look over the objective. Players can get under the L-Shaped plane where the two plane wrecks meet. Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-15E Strike Eagles, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *One of the airplanes has the numbers 818, referring to the area code that Infinity Ward Studios is located in. *Outside the map there are many black F-15s with skull symbols painted on their tail fins. *There is a teddy bear in a storm drain here. It can be found by throwing a grenade on the drain or looking in it on spectate. *If in spectator mode, around the area the Black F-15s, a lone traffic cone under the map can be found. The player can get under the map by "flying" out along the ground until he/she falls under. *On the F-15's tail fins the letters IW can be seen, an obvious nod to Infinity Ward. *The tree in the middle of the map has no physical properties. *If the player flies to the most southern part of the map in spectator mode, there will be buildings and containers that appear underground. *There is a crashed Mi-28 Havoc Helicopter outside the map by the F-15 planes. *There are several warehouses outside the playable area, however they're not solid. *There is a fenced in part outside the map towards the north side of the map that is solid unlike everything else outside the map, stating this might have originally been part of the map *The Sea Knight in this level is one of the only ones in multiplayer to be intact and one of the only aircraft to have a real interior (meaning it has seats, wires, and yolks). this is the same helicopter type that is used in modern warfare, as for example from the mission one shot one kill, when you get saved. *There are only a few planes outside of the map, most of the outside of the map is desert. *On the top of the large office (near flag A) is a sign that says "Squeeky wheels." This may or may not be the company that owns the scrapyard. *Since there are buildings outside, some even underground, it could mean that this place is a Scrapyard and a repair center. *If a player is underneath the plane near the truck with a Riot Shield, players walking above will get stuck and blocked inside the plane. thumb|233px|right|Using the AC130 on Scrapyardthumb|left|260px|Team Deathmatch on Scrapyard Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer